


She's My Cherry Pie

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Men of Letters Bunker, Mouth Fucking, Music, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Riding, Rough Sex, Strip Tease, Stripping, Surprise Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is dancing in her room to her music. She's putting on a sexy show with her headphones on. Little does she know that Demon!Dean is watching her, and things are about to heat up. Prompt from AngeloftheLord</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's My Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelofthelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthelord/gifts).



> Hope you all enjoy! If you are unfamiliar with any of the song references, I highly suggest looking them up. They are great :)

It had been a stressful day. Not only did a hunt not go as planned, but Dean Winchester was still a demon. You, Sam, and Castiel are nearly at your wits end, and you are desperate for some alone time. When you arrive at the bunker you stomp straight towards your room, slamming the door behind you. You pull your headphones out of a drawer and place them over your ears, blocking out the world. You scroll through your phone looking for the perfect song to release some tension. _Heat of the Moment, You Shook Me, Pour Some Sugar on Me?_ There it is. You put on Warrant’s _Cherry Pie,_ and turn up the volume to deafening decibels.

You close your eyes and begin to sway to the beat, letting the music overcome every thought. You begin to thrust your pelvis, rotating it sensually. You walk over to your bed post, swinging your hips seductively. You can feel the stress of the day leave your body, and you grin to yourself. _Hell yeah I’m sexy_. You grip the bed post tightly, leaning your body back as your hands hold on. You begin to thrust, grinding against the wood. This is about as close to a pole dance as you can get without the actual stripper pole. The music feels like it is coursing through your veins, causing shivers to capture your body.

You decide to change into something more comfortable, and your drag your shirt off of you, spinning it in the air like a lasso. You bend over as you shimmy out of your jeans, ass high in the air. You strut around your room in your bra and underwear for your imaginary audience. You begin to grab your breasts, touching yourself lustfully when you feel hands on your waist. You emit a high scream and spin around to see Dean eyeing you hungrily. You throw off the headphones, the music still echoing from them on the floor. You grab your shirt from the ground and try to hold it over your body.

“Oh, please don’t stop on my account” he says smoothly, his tone a bit dangerous.

“I didn’t know I had an audience” you snap, a blush rising in your face.

He takes a step forward, but you hold your ground. He won’t hurt you right? This was still Dean…A demented, violent, evil form of him. But still Dean. “You’re a sexy little dancer” he says in a husky voice, trailing his finger along your clavicle. Your skin develops goosebumps from his touch.

“Well I can see you enjoyed it” you breathe, pointing out the distinct bulge in his pants. His hand goes for your shirt, dropping it to the floor. You stand in front of him feeling vulnerable, exposed…wanton? This isn’t right this is Sam’s brother, a fucking demon. And yet the whole situation has you turned on.

“Oh baby” he chuckles deeply, “I can’t get enough. And I wanna feel what’s under those clothes.” He quickly grabs you in his arms, lifting you as if you weigh nothing, the demon strength coming out. You want to fight it, this is so fucked up, but your legs wrap around his waist tightly. He grabs a fistful of your hair before capturing your lips in a dirty, lewd kiss. A moan escapes you and he pushes his tongue in, sliding between your lips. He pulsates his tongue in your mouth, twisting and turning. Your lower regions are practically throbbing.

“I bet this pretty little mouth would feel so great around my cock. I want to hear you gag on it.” You press your body even closer to his, trying to get friction with his clothed erection. “I bet you want me to fuck you like the dirty slut you are” he growls in your ear. His tone is menacing but you can only whine in response.

“Please? Jesus fucking Christ please!” you scream as he bites on your neck. His teeth rake along the sensitive skin on your throat, sending shivers through every nerve in your body.

“That’s right baby, beg. Beg for me to shove this thick cock in your tight hole. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk.” You tug on his bottom lip, sucking it until he bucks into you. He carries you over to the bed and flings you on to it, leaping on top of your body. You watch carefully as he removes his shirt, exposing his muscular skin. He grabs your hands and puts them on him, and you nearly combust and feeling the chiseled grooves and crevices beneath your fingertips. Your hands tentively travel down as you unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans.

“You little whore, can’t wait to get to my throbbing cock can you?” You start to drag down his pants, and he gets off the bed to finish the job. He crawls back on, his knees on either side of your waist, gloriously naked. There is a slight glisten of sweat, and you notice how his freckles splay across his body. He rubs his painfully hard erection across your stomach, teasing your skin with tantalizing movements. His thick cock is lengthy and already dripping pre cum, which he is smearing over your naked stomach. You are propped up against the headboard and he leans in to lick in between your cleavage as he unclasps your bra, throwing it across the room.

He surveys your breasts, licking his lips lewdly. “Oh you naughty bitch, I wanna cum all over those.” He grabs your knees and yanks you down, scooting your body so you are now laying on the bed. His mouth greedily goes for your nipples, licking them and sucking them. It pinches but it makes your abdomen pool with warmth. He gets them hard, and massages them with his thumb and index fingers, lightly twisting. He crawls up your body, placing his cock in between your breasts, rutting against you. His member slaps your tits, swinging from side to side.

“You like that, don’t you? You little tramp. You don’t care where this cock goes as long as it’s on you.” He gets on his hands and knees over your face, his cock right near your mouth. He grabs his cock and runs it along your mouth, hitting your cheek with it. “Suck me” he commands, and you open your mouth wide, taking all of him in.  You grab his thighs, digging in your nails as you lift your neck to bob. You hollow out your cheeks violently, licking wildly with your tongue. “That’s my pretty little cock slut” he murmurs. His hips begin to thrust into your mouth, and your hands wander to his ass, groping. He pushes in farther, till you are deep throating him. “Do you like it when I fuck that mouth” he moans, his green eyes shining. You can barely breathe but you don’t fight it, you want to feel him inside you, anyway you can. He lifts his hips, taking himself out of your mouth, but you give a little lick to his slit, causing him to hiss in pleasure.

He works his way down your body, his tongue dragging across your breasts and down your stomach. He dips into your belly button swirling around teasingly. He grabs a hold of your breasts as his mouth travels to your panties, and he noses at your clothed crotch. “Mmm babe you smell good, can’t wait to rip these pretty little panties apart.” Your body begins to squirm as grabs your panties with his teeth, tugging and pulling, matching his movements on your breasts. You here the fabric rip and Dean lifts his head, gripping your underwear between his teeth and a devilish look in his eyes. He takes them out of his mouth and throws them back. He grabs your knees and spreads your legs, leaving you completely exposed.  He hums in approval, sticking two fingers in. “Wet already like a good little slut. I bet you want it so bad you can’t even stand it.” You nod your head, circling your hips to entice him to put something, anything in. He lick your wetness of his fingers, slow and deliberate. You writhe on the bed, turned on by his display. “You taste pretty damn good too.” He leans in to tickle your clitoris with his tongue, tantalizingly pulsating against it. Your hips begin to buck at his touch, and he inserts two fingers again. He circles them inside you, scissoring up against your walls. You moan loudly as he pushes in deeper, deliciously rubbing inside you. His teeth gently rake on your bundle of nerves at you feel yourself quiver at the sensation.

“Fuck me, oh fuck me.”

“Same my name like a good little whore.” He mutters into you, his low voice vibrating against your skin.

“Fuck me Dean! Put your dick inside me and wreck me!” He moans in response to your words, throwing his head back. He grabs your waist with bruising force, his fingers really digging in. He lifts you on to him so you are straddling his lap, his member rubbing against your entrance. He lowers you onto himself quickly, filling you up and splitting you wide open. “Holy shit, Deeeaannn” you moan, consumed by the deep delicious burn you are feeling.

He gives a few thrusts, bucking up into you rapidly. His breathing is harsh and he is emitting low guttural growls. “Oh babe, so fucking tight.” He gives a slap to your ass, “let’s get this thing moving. I wanna see you dance like a pretty slut.”

You begin to circle your hips, feeling his dick push against your walls. He grabs onto you as you begin to ride him, putting your hands all over your body and up to your hair. You’re putting on the sexiest show he’s ever seen. He begins to hum _Cherry Pie,_ flicking his eyes to intimidating black. He’s so dark and carnal, and it nearly makes you combust. His low voice ringing in your ears. You feel yourself building and Dean takes control again, gripping your waist. You wrap your arms around his neck, holding on tight as he begins to pound you mercilessly. Every punishing slam nails you right in the sweet spot and you begin to see stars. Your moans get higher and louder until you are screaming his name. Your body clenches around his cock and he gives a loud moan, almost a roar. You cum, your body tightening all over as a sensual burn travels across you skin. He bites into your shoulder, his hips jerking awkwardly inside you till you are both still, panting. Your thighs are pulsing, and you can feel the soreness set into your body. He lifts you off of him, and you wince slightly.

“Impressive” Dean comments, giving a quick kiss. He throws his clothes on, adjusting himself. You cover up with your blanket, watching his every move. “Next time you feel like dancing, I’d love an invitation” he says with a malevolent grin. He walks out the door and you are left on your bed, breathing heavily with your mind racing. That was so wrong, such a big mistake. You nervously laugh to yourself, knowing you would do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always I am open to prompts and requests.


End file.
